Rebuilt
by PplusAforever
Summary: Sequel to Changed. Read that story first. Percy must save his family from Gaea's new army
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was clear that Anastasius was unprepared for the attack. His eyes grew to the size of the moon. Percy slashed down, leaving only a scar on the monster's skin. Anastasius hissed.

"Mother Gaea misjudged you!"

He snarled, and swiped out at Percy. Percy jumped over his hand, and struck again. The same thing. Just a scratch.

"Percy! His weakness his on his-" Thalia tried to speak, but Anastasius backhanded her. She flew into the wall, slumping into a heap of unconciousness. That's when I got my first good look. She was caked in blood, with gashes up and down her body. Everybody else looked the same. It made his blood boil. He held out his hand, felt the churning sensation in his gut, and all the moisture in the ground shot up. Percy was hoping it would be a lot, but there was no moisture in the ground, so there was about the amount from a squirt gun.

"Styx"

Anastasius laughed. "Foolish demigod. Just because you saved Olympus, doesn't mean you can kill me!"

"Well, yeah, that doesn't proove I can kill you, but this should."

He had a new trick that he'd been trying. He had shared the idea only with Thalia and his mother. He gave his mother a look, so that she knew what he was planning. He stretched out his hand, and water poured from Sally's body, she fell, limp and weak, but alive. Next, Percy drew the water from his wife's body, and clapped his hands together. The water formed into a giant stream flowing into Anastasius' mouth. The Titan screamed, but it was muffled as the water drowned him. Percy seperated his hands, and the water seperated and entered back into their original bodies. The water re-entrance snapped both Thalia and Sally back, while Percy took his turn to collapse, but only for a moment. He rushed over and cut everyone's bonds, doing his mother's and Thalia's last, knowing they would berate him if he did it otherwise. Once Thalia's ropes had been cut, he grabbed her tight and kissed her.

"Oh gods, Thalia, its been so hard without you. Garret begged everyday if he could finally meet Mommy. I didn't know what to say! I promised I'd bring you back today, though so-"

"Shut up, Kelp Head, I love you"

They kissed again, and then Percy moved over hand hugged his mom.

"Gods, I'm so sorry about this, Mom. I love you, though. I don't tell you enough."

"Okay, this touching and all, but how did you drown that guy? I mean the trick was cool and all, but how does it work. I'm no expert, but I don't think that's enough water to drown a Titan." Jason piped in.

"That's just a little something Annabeth taught me," Percy said, "Titans and monsters aren't water based, meaning they don't need water to survive, well except for Oceanus, but anyway, even a gallon of water can kill them if they drink it"

Thalia watched him, waiting for him to lose his happiness at the mention of Annabeth, but he didn't. She sighed contentedly, and leaned in against Percy. He really was changed. Now, they could go back home.

AN Woah, Anastasius is defeated? That's the end of the story! Don't worry! I've got plenty of plot. You didn't forget Gaea, did you? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The hellounds were easily defeated on the way back out. This time, Percy had help. The first thing he did was find a water bottle. He used the water to wash everyone down, guiding the liquid over their cuts and sores, cleaning them out. Percy delivered Jason, Piper, Tyson, Grover, and Leo to Camp Half Blood. Next, he escorted his Mom back home. Finally, it was just him and Thalia left. Percy held her hand, and led the way, careful to keep his body the one facing the street.

"Well, I introduced Garret to Zeus" Percy said.

Thalia paled. "We agreed that I'd be the one to do that! He doesn't take news the best from you."

"Well, it was either leave Garret with the gods, or with a bunch of squealing, gossiping Aphrodite girls. It was a last minute decision. Do you seriously want our son being turned into a pansy?"

Thalia bit the inside of her cheek.

"I see your point. How did my dad take it?"

"Actually, very well,"

Percy raised hs eyebrows, as if still trying to process this himself.

"I think he took a liking to him."

Thalia thought this over.

"That's good, then. Oh gods, Percy, I can't wait to see him again!"

Percy held the door to the Empire State Building ope for her.

"Don't worry, I told you he's been begging for Mama every day. Literally."

They took the elevator up, Thalia barely being able to contain her excitement. They entered the throne room to find just Zeus. No one else.

"Dad?"

The Lord of the Skies turned.

"Thalia!? He found you!"

Zeus hugged his daughter, and gave a nod of approval to Percy.

"Your air privileges are up"

Zeus made sure Percy remembered.

"Dad, where's Garret?"

"With Posideon. Let me summon him."

A staff appeared in Zeus' hand. He banged it twice on the white marble floor with the design Annabeth and created. It was a nice swirling pattern with streaks of yellow in the marble. At that moment, Posideon showed up, holding Garret in one hand.

"Percy, my boy!"

This caused Garret to turn.

"Daddy!"

Posideon let him loose to run to his father's waiting arms.

"I wove you"

"I love you"

"Well, I wove you more!"

A triumphant look showed in Garret's eye. Percy challenged that.

"Oh yeah? I love you most!"

"Ha! I wove you mostest!"

Percy grinned broadly.

"Looks like you win," Percy informed the giggling boy.

Then, Garret noticed Thalia, who was giggling herself at the bond between father and son.

"Daddy..."

Percy turned and set Garret down.

"Garret, I want you to meet your Mommy"

Garret stood their sheepishly with his hand behind his back, and his head hung low.

"I made you something," he half muttered, pulling a large card out from his back pocket.

"You look pwetty"

Thalia's heart went soaring when she read the card:

To Mommy:

I think that ur the bestest mommy in the hole wide world.

I love you even though I don't relley no u.

Love, Garret

"He worked all day on that," Poisdeon told her.

Thalia wept.

"Oh, Garret!"

She hugged him tightly, not letting go.

"I love you so much!"

"I wove you, too!"

Percy interjected

"Let's not forget about me! I love you, too, Thalia!"

He kissed her.

"Ewww! Daddy! That's the fastest way to spread cooties!"

AN this is suppossed to be a sweet, humorous chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Two more Years Later**

**"MOMMY! DADDY! It's doing it again!"**

**Garret bawled while Thunder answered the Lightning flashes outside. Percy raced into Garret's room. He sat on the edge of Garret's bed, and picked Garret up, setting him in his lap. Thalia entered at this time.**

**"Is everything all right?"**

**She asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.**

**"No! It's not! The sky is mad! Why does it have to be to lowd?"**

**Percy rubbed his son's shoulder.**

**"Listen, Garret, do you want to know the truth?"**

**He nodded his little head up and down quickly.**

**"Well, there are these people called gods. You remember that place I took you before you met Mommy last week? That's where they live. Uncle Z and Uncle P are two of the gods. Every once in a while, they play bowling. The lightning strikes when they hit the pins, and the thunder is the sound of the ball hitting the pins. No one is mad. They're just having fun!"**

**Garret's wheels turned inside his head as he pondered this. He stood up and looked out the window.**

**"So the sky isn't mad?'**

**"Nope"**

**A smile crept onto his lips.**

**"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"**

**"There's a certain time for a child to know things. Tonight it was your time to know that!"**

**"Thanks, Daddy! I wove you!"**

**He threw his arms around Percy's neck and hugged him.**

**"I love you, too!" **

**Percy set the boy down, and walked out. **

**"Daddy! You forgot to tuck me in!"**

**"I'll do it, You go on back to bed, Percy"**

**Thalia replied. She tucked the tired kid in and kissed his forehead.**

**"I love you."**

**"I wove you, too."**

**They both whispered goodnight, and Garret's eyes shut for the rest of the night. Thalia then walked back to her room, where Percy was laying. She got into bed next to him. **

**"Gods, it's barely past 8 and we just got him to bed. He was supposed to be asleep an hour ago."**

**She mused for moment.**

**"Percy, he's 4 years old and already talks proficiently."**

**"Suuure... what does proficiently mean?"**

**"It means very well, Kelp Head"**

**She rolled her eyes. Percy beamed.**

**"I know! I taught him all those words! Well, me and preschool"**

**Thalia laughed. **

**"Gods, Percy, sometimes I wonder if you try to be funny on purpose, or if you really are that stupid!"**

**Percy looked hurt.**

**"Well, build me up some more, why don't ya"**

**He stuck out his bottom lip and turned over.**

**"Aw, come on, Percy! Are you really going to act like a child?"**

**"Garret's preschool teaches that you should apologize when you hurt someone"**

**Thalia smiled.**

**"What kind of apology did you have in mind?"**

**Percy wheeled back around.**

**"Well, they saying your sorry isn't enough. You need to show the other person."**

**Thalia raised an eyebrow.**

**"Really? Does this work for you?"**

**She straddled his body and kissed him.**

**"Not quite, but its definately getting there."**

**She smiled again as he slipped his hands under her shirt.**

**"Daaaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy!"**

**Percy woke with a start. What time was it? 7:45. Styx! Garret was going to be late for preschool, and Percy would be late for work. He wasn't exactly sure if they punished preschoolers, but he did know they fired adults.**

**"Styx, Styx, STYX!" **

**Percy ran into Garret's room, only then realizing he only had boxers on when Garret pointed it out.**

**"Daddy, you're in your underwear!"**

**"Yep, but that doesn't matter," **

**Percy said as he scooped his son up, carrying him to the bath. **

**"We don't want you being late!"**

**"Daddy, when do I start kidergarden?"**

**Percy chuckled at Garret's attempt at Kindergarten.**

**"Not until a year or two more. You have to learn the basics of everything first."**

**Garret protested.**

**"But I alweady know all the basics!"**

**"Don't worry, you'll go through school at the same speed as everyone else, and you'll have the same friends every year."**

**"Okay"**

**Garret huffed out his okay, as his father finished bathing him and was helping him into his Huggies.**

**"Daddy, do I have to wear these anymore? Diapers are for babies!"**

**"Well, these are pull ups. There for big kids like you."**

**"I don't wike them. I am toiwet twained!"**

**Percy though for a moment. **

**"Okay, if you wear this today, and don't have a single accident, I'll get you some regular big kid underwear for tomorrow. Does that sound fair?"**

**Garret swelled up with joy at the thought of having "big kid" undies. He happily agreed.**

**" Uh-huh!"**

**Percy poured Garret some cereal before running back into his room to change. He threw on the first shirt and pair of jeans he saw. He bent over his sleeping wife and kissed her goodbye. He rushed over to the preschool, and had Garret there right at 8. Perfect!**

**"Love you, Garret. Be a good boy!"**

**"Wove you, Daddy!"**

**The teacher smiled at them.**

** Now, he had to deal with his boss. Looked like that promotion was out of the water. Sure he loved his job as a morning radio announcer, but a raise would help him get Garret to Disney World. That's the one place he asked to go constantly. Percy kepy telling him that they had the money to live a great life and not worry about debts. Disney World just didn't fit in the budget. Percy got to the board meeting late. **

**"Jackson, why the heck are you late?"**

**His boss was a short, slighlty overweight man, completely bald, with a face that resembled Robin William's.**

**"Sorry, Mr. Boatwright, I had to drop my son off at preschool."**

**"Why would you not swing by this meeting first? I specifically told everyone not to be late! They don't punish preschoolers, you know."**

**Aha! They didn't punish them!**

**"I'm sorry, Sir. My job is important, but my family will always come first."**

**There was silence until Mr. Boatwright broke into a grin.**

**"Congratulations, Mr. Jackson. You just got the promotion!"**

**Percy was stunned.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I've been looking for someone who has his priorities straight! Family should come before your job-but you better set your alarm next time."**

**Percy looked at him sheepishly.**

**"Yes, Sir. Thank you so much. With this promotion, I'l finally be able to take Garret to Disney World. I've been waiting forever to tell him we could go!"**

**Mr. Boatwright looked at Percy**

**"Well, why didn't you say so? I'm paying for your trip to Orlando! Airfare, hotel, and park tickets included!"**

**"How much comes out of my pay?"**

**"None at all, my boy! You earnd this!"**

**"Oh my gods, thank you so much, Sir!"**

**Percy though for a moment.**

**"Actually, if its all okay with you, we'd rather drive. I kinda have this thing about flying..."**

**"Of course! Drive if you want. I'll throw in souvenir money instead!"**

**"Thank you so much, Sir!"**

**He shook his hand and walked out in front of everyone's incredulous eyes.**

**"Jackson!"**

**"Yes, Sir?"**

**He poked his head back in.**

**"We weren't finished with this meeting."**

**"Oh"**

**AN** I've** been giving you some breathers from the action, but I'll continue with some main plot soon. Have no fear!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Thalia, big news! We're going to Disney World!"

"What? How?!"

Percy relayed the story, and she grinned.

"Percy, that's great!"

She cringed after she said that.

"Are you okay?"

Percy asked worriedly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, Just a cramp. It'll be okay. Did you tell Garret yet?"

"Styx! I left Garret at school!"

"Percy! Its 12:30! You were supposed to pick him up at 12 when you got off for lunch! I could have swung by if you were going to be late!"

"Oh gods, he'll hate me!"

Percy gave Thalia a quick kiss before heading to the school. He got there and tried to explain to the teacher.

"Listen, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to leave him here. I got a promotion at work, I had to miss a little of my lunch break, an-"

"Mr. Jackson, it is okay"

She put a reassuring hand on him.

"We have parents who leave their kids all day because they don't really want them. Its fine. We're sure your a great parent. I'll call Garret over."

"Garret! Your daddy's here! Garret! Garret?"

Percy immediately grew worried.

"Why isn't he responding?"

"I don't know!"

The teacher looked equally terrified.

Percy tried calling.

"Garret! Daddy's here!"

They crossed the playground, and found no sign of him. There was one other kid around.

"Billy, have you seen Garret?"

Ms. Cherry asked sweetly. Billy hung his head.

"No, M'am."

"Are you sure, Billy?"

"Yes"

Can you show me what's in your hand?"

"No"

"Billy, you're a ten year old boy, don't act like a child. Show me what's in your hand."

Bill must have been one of the kids that the parents left for him to be ten and in a preschool.

Relunctantly, Bill opened his hand. Inside, was a bloody pocket knife.

"Billy, tell me where Garret is RIGHT NOW!"

Ms. Cherry spoke so forcefully, even Percy would have been scared. Billy pointed to a sewer. Percy pulled the man hole cover off, and saw Garret lying at the bottom in a pool of blood.

"Son of a"

Percy started, but trailed off, as he jumped below. He picked up his son, and began climbing the ladder. He got half way before he noticed a sleepy looking woman at the end of the tunnel.

"It has begun, Perseus. Ms. Cherry might be the first blood, if it isn't already Garret."

Percy cursed and climbed faster. He got to the top to see Garret's teacher running from his old friend the Minotaur.

"Gods, Miny. You keep coming back for more, don't you?"

Percy lay down his son, and drew Riptide. He charged, getting a clean strike to the monster's chest. The bull roared, slamming his right fist downnon Percy's head. Percy stumbled back, slightly dazed. He had expected to kill the beast withnone strike. Next thing he knew, he was flying back. He struck the tire swing and fell to the pavement below. Who the Hades built children's playgrounds on cement? Perc stared at the water fountain, and then it erupted, startling the Minotaur. Percy took his chance, slashing and hacking until gold dust erupted around him. Meanwhile, Ms. Cherry had fainted. Percy cradled his son in one arm, and picked the teacher up with the other. He loaded both in his car and drove to the hospital. He told how Garret seemed to have been stabbed, and that Ms. Cherry just fainted from shock.

"Listen, you've got to save him! I was late picking up, and he was attacked. He needs to know I'm sorry!"

"Mr. Jackson, calm down. We would advise calling your wife or mother, or someone you can share your anger and grief with. We will do our best. The wounds don't appear to be deep, so they are most likely nonfatal."

Percy nodded, not really processing.

"You know what, I should probably just call my wife."

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, Sir, that's a great idea."

And that's what he did.

"Thalia, oh gods, Garret's in the hospital"

He gave his account, crying now.

"Gods, Thalia, if I hadn't forgot about him! It's all my fault!"

"Percy, clam down. No one is going to assert blame. The Minotaur easily would have attacked Garret some time else."

Thalia tried to stay calm, but the strain and fear in her voice was evident.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you, Percy"

She hung up. Percy kept waiting for what felt like forever. Thalia came through the hallway, hair billowing behind her. (She had recently grown it out to her shoulders, although it still had a bit of a spkiy look to it.)

"Percy!"

He turned, and embraced her, his eyes bright red from the tears.

"Thalia, it's all my fault. How did I forget about my own son?"

Thalia sat him down, massaging his shoulders.

"Calm down, Percy. Don't blame yourself. I didn't call to remind you like I usually do."

"That's not the point! I forgot my son! What kind of a father does that?"

Fresh tears sprang forth.

"I'm scared, Thalia"

"Perseus Andrew Jackson, I want you to shut up. I'm just as worried. It is no way in Hades completely your fault. I should have called, the teacher should have kept him in eyesight, and that Gaea bit-"

She caught herself, and lowered her voice.

"Gaea is the problem, Percy not you."

She continued to massage him until the doctor came.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your wife?"

Percy looked at her, almost as if he was making sure, and nodded.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good, well first off, from the diagnostics, it appears that your son was stabbed once in each leg right below the knees. One knife wound is in the shoulder. Bruises can be found at the scalp, and more spread throughout the body, probably from hitting the rungs of the sewer ladder. He's very lucky to be alive."

"Is he going to live, though?"

"Oh, yes, he should, but we want to keep him here a few days just to make sure. A child his age suffering just the knife wounds should have died. We are very shocked that he didn't have a concussion."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?"

"Of course, he seems to be doing great. Right this way."

The doc led them down a few doors and into Garret's room. Garret lay on the hospital bed with various tubes and wires hooked to his body. He appeared to be sleeping. Percy sat down in a chair and took his tiny hand. Garret's eyes popped open.

"Daddy! I missed you at school today. A boy tried to hurt me, and now a man told me I'm in the hospital. What happend?"

"Garret, it's my fault. I was late picking you up. It won't happen again."

"Why are you crying, Daddy?"

Percy just couldn't stop himself.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?"

Thalia walked to Garret's other side and also took his hand, now trying to hold back tears herself.

"We though you might die, Garret"

"It was that serwious?!"

Percy looked up.

"That doesn't matter, Garret. All that matters is that you are safe now, and we both love you so very, very much."

"I know, Daddy."

Percy kissed his bruised fore head.

"I won't let this happen again, I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled.

"Daddy, who do think's winning the bowling game. I mean wif all the storms, its got to be wike a tournament or something.

"I don't know, Buddy."

He sighed in relief and looked at the wall. The Fates sat, holding up the three pairs of socks, cackling. Then, they were gone. Percy glanced at Thalia to see if she noticed. She was too busy talking to Garret. He swallowed, but turned his attention back to his first born.

"Anyway, Garret, I think Daddy has a surprise for you!"

"Really, where is it?"

He clapped his hands together and looked around. Percy looked at Thalia quizzically, however, then remembered.

"I don't have it with me. It's not something you can hold."

Garret looked crestfallen for a moment.

"Oh"

"The surprise is, once we get you out of the hospital, we are going to... Disney World!"

"Reawy! No way! Mommy, are we reawy going?!"

Thalia nodded, her face shining as bright as the sun.

"Wow!"

He bopped up and down on the little cot.

"I can't wait. I'm going to wide every wide I can!"

He had never been more excited in his life.

"When do the men say I can leave?"

"In just a few days."

"Go on and pack evwything up for me so we can leave stwaight fwom here!"

Percy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side."

Garret nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay. Mommy, pack evwything up for me!"

Thalia laughed, immediately cringing.

"Ow, gods. Percy, I'm going to have these cramps looked at while we're here."

"Okay, sounds good. Don't waste our trip!"

He joked, just thankful that Garret lived. Thalia kissed Garret, leaving to find her usual lady doctor. A while later, she returned, unusually happy.

"Whaat took so long?'

Was the immediate question.

"Well, I have a surprise for both of you!"

Garret clapped his hands together.

"Where?!"

"You can't hold this one either... I'm going to have another baby!"

Both father and son looked at her, speaking at the same time.

"What?!"

"But I want to be your baby!"

"We how can you tell? We just... you know... like three days ago! Isn't it a bit early to tell?"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I think you should test again. Its not really possible."

"Percy, we're 28, it's definately possible!"

"How wong until it gets here. Are you going to be fat like Samantha's mom?"

Thalia held out her hands.

"Garret, its no early to tell for all your questions. Well, excpet the last one. I'll definately get fat. And Percy, you're being more childish about this than our 4 year old!"

Percy sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another child."

Thalia riased an eyebrow smirkingly.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have demanded that apology."

AN Welp, I dove a bit into the main plot, but it was more like skimming th water, not the entire dive. Anyway, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

March 30. Percy had to remember that. He almost missed it last year. And the year before that. Garret had just asked Thalia when they had gotten married. That was the answer. He was good, though. It was a good long time away from that date. It was July 3rd now. Garret's birthday was the one coming up on August 1st. Right now, they were celebrating Garret's release from the hospital, and, of course, Percy's promotion. They were driving the very long trip to Orlando, Florida so Garret could enjoy Disney Worl. Percy had wanted him to be older when he first took him, so that they could enjoy more rides, but Percy had no doubt that Garret would enjoy every minute of just standing in the park. Garret stood just tall enough to ride most everything (maybe because Percy got the Hecate cabin to cast a temporary spell, maybe not).

"Daddy, which ride is the best?"

"I don't know, Garret, I've never been."

"Really?"

Garret's childish was of talking was starting to wear off. His L's weren't always coming out as W's anymore.

"Yep, really."

"So it'll be your first time to wide everything, too?"

His R's could use some work.

"Yes, that's right. First time."

"What about you, Mommy?"

"Well, I've been to Disney before, when I was a little girl, but I didn't get to go in the parks and do anything."

Garret smiled happily from the backseat.

"Good! We'll be able to do everything for the first time together!"

Thalia turned to smile at him, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Percy, go faster!" She ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Look in the rearview mirror."

He did.

"Gods, Thalia, its all three of them!"

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

Garret swivled around to see what his parents were scared of.

"There's just three bats. I wonder why they're out durwing the day?"

"I only wish those were bats," Percy muttered.

The Dodge minivan's speedometer was maxed out, and they were still unable to escape the creature flying behind them.

"Okay, Thalia, we can assume they want me. I want you to jump out with Garret, while I keep driving. If they stop to attack you, I'll come right back"

Thalia nodded, unbuckling her seat belt. She climbed in the back, and assisted Garret out of his car seat.

"Mommy! Click it or ticket! Click it or ticket! You can't unbuckle!"

"The cops won't care in this situation," Thalia informed him.

She slid open the side door, cradling Garret close to her chest.

"Wait for a clear spot! Okay, now!"

Thalia jumped with all her might. She had to land perfectly. Her right foot touched the ground, and she quickly spun to take the impact on her back, as not to hurt Garret. They rolled seven or eight times before they stayed in place. Thalia watched as the three furies flew past.

"Mommy, that was so cool! But where's Daddy going? Is he leaving us?"

Garret's bottom lip quivered.

"No, no, no, Honey. He's just protecting us."

She soothingly rubbed his arms. Kissing the top of his head, she stood up and took his hand.

"Come on, we'll meet up with Daddy in a couple of hours probably"

He grudgingly trudged forward.

"Now it'll take more than three days to drive there!"

"Don't worry, Honey, I think your dad might risk the skies now."

Percy watched through every mirror available. They kept following. He checked the fuel gauge. It was nearly empty. He drove another five minutes, swerving and jerking around to avoid a crash. He had to act now. Percy threw the wheel hard right. His car carreened into the ditch. Briskly, he got out of the car, naturally uncapping his sword. Alecto stopped and hovered above.

"Perseus, you misjudged our coming. Hades does not wish for you soul, but your help."

Percy narrowed his eyes. Hades was known for tricks.

"Why does he need me?"

"You just so happen to be going exactly where he needs you to."

"And why is that?"

Percy ditched the car. Meaning he literally drove the car into the ditch, and that he had to leave. He began hiking South, knowing that Thalia would be coming North towards him. Sure enough, he met with them halfway.

"Daddy, where's the car?"

"It ran into a ditch somehow"

"Pwobably because you were speeding. Does this mean we have to walk the rest of the way?!"

Garret crossed his arms, making a pouty face.

"I can't make it that far!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"None of us could, Garret. We're just walking to the nearest town, and getting a rental car to the nearest airport, turning in the rental car, fly to Orlando, and hope I don't die on the way over, and then go to our hotel to enjoy Disney."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out." Thalia smirked.

"Mostly. Our hotel time doesn't kick in until Thursday, so we'll have to get a cheaper hotel to begin with. Also, since we're getting there earlier than expected, I can get us a trip to Seaworld! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Gee, I wonder why," Thalia laughed

"I still can't make it that far!" Garret kept complaining.

"Here"

Percy reached down, and put Garret on his shoulders.

"You like that?"

"Yes"

"Good. When we get back to the car, we'll grab the snack bag"

"Okay"

They went on their way, and Thalia nearly cursed when they came back withing the car's vicinity.

"Percy, you forgot about the cops!"

"Aw, Styx!"

"Mommy, I thought you said we didn't have to worry about the cops."

"We don't, Garret, they just can get annoying."

"Sir, do you know who's vehicle this is?"

Percy hesitated.

"Oh, me? Yes its mine."

The registration says otherwise."

"Oh, well, I mean I'm using the car. It's my mom's car, Sally Blofis."

The officer stared him down.

"It's registered to Sally Jackson"

"That's her maiden name. You can call her."

"We plan on it. Right now, I need to see some Identification. From both of you."

He guestered to Thalia, and then to the now-sleeping Garret.

"Is this your child?"

"Yes, Sir"

Percy glanced up to make sure he was still doing fine.

"We'll need to ask him a few questions alone."

The man, who's badge read Sargent Miller, took Percy's and Thalia's wallets.

"We're going to double check these with the records"

"Okay, but could you wait to talk to Garret until he wakes up? He just went to sleep. We've been driving all day."

"Hold on, while we make a call... Hello, Ms. Jackson?"

"It's Mrs. Blofis now, actually. Is everything all right? Who is this?"

"I'm Sargent Miller, with the NYPD. We have your vehicle, a blue minivan, in a ditch on the side of the road."

"No! My son was driving it! He was with hsi family. You need to find them, his name is Percy Jackson, he-"

"M'am, we have them. They are fine. We just need to cofirm that he has expressed premission from the owner to drive it. We had reports of a woman and her child appearing to be thrown from the vehicle which kept driving a few miles until it came to a stop here. Legal issues need to be handled. Thank you for your time."

"Mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh"

Garret yawned, stretching. He rubbed his eyes.

"How did I fall asleep? I was just awake."

He yawned again.

"Mommy, why are the police men looking at me?"

He teied to hide behind Percy's head.

"Son, we need to ask you a few questions privately."

"No! Anything you say to me, you can say to Mommy and Daddy!"

Miller eyeballed Percy.

"How old are you?"

"28"

"Your son!"

"I'm 4!"

Garret demonstrated this by holding up four fingers.

"Well, are these your real parents?"

"Yes"

"Where are you all headed right now?"

"Disney World! And Daddy said since we'll be getting there earlier than expected, we can go to Seaworld, too! We're celebrating that I got out of the hospital"

The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why were you in the hospital in the first place. Did your parents hurt you?"

"No! Mommy and Daddy would never hurt me!"

Garret seemed appalled by the question.

"There was a boy at my school. He had a knife. He cut me and threw me down a sewer, and I don't really remember anything after that until I woke up in the hospital woom. Daddy carried me there, though. He was cwying, but I don't really know why."

Miller nodded.

"Okay, well, you're going to need your insurance to look into this. Go on and enjoy your vacation, we have a tow truck coming in here to get his. Here's their card for when you get back. Stay safe."

He handed them a card and spoke into his walkie talkie, walking around to where his partner stood.

"Oh yeah, would you like a ride to the nearest town? We're headed there anyway."

"Yeah, but it isn't the next town outside of New York?"

"Eh, its right around thd edge there. Get in."

Percy ducked in his car to grab the snack bag, then led his family over. Garret was giddy.

"I've never been in a police car before! I thought you only got to wide if you'd been awested!"

Sargent Miller turned on the emergancy lights.

"Wanna see how fast this goes?"

Garret grinned. Percy sat back, thinking of what the furies told him. He had to do it. There was no other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They made it safely to Florida; Percy guessed because he had flown right next to Thalia and had never left her side. When Percy said check into a "cheap hotel" he stretched the truth just a tiny bit. It was a nice one with the name on Parc Solei, which had something to do with the sun. It had a slide going into the pool. Percy seemed more excited about it than Garret.

"Want to go down to the pool and swim?"

Garret yawned.

"Not really, Daddy, I'm tired."

"Oh, okay. We'll just go up to the room and un pack."

Considering all they had was the snack bag, that wasn't much. Thalia was going out later tonight to buy a spare suitcase and a few days of clothes.

"We're on the eight floor, Garret"

"What! I can't climb that far. My legs hurt!"

"We're going to use the elevator, Honey"

That's when they remembered that this was Garret's first hotel, or anywhere with an elevator.

"You mean those things on TV where it takes people up to their floor? I thought those were fake!"

They laughed.

"Nope, they're real. Do you want to push the buttons to use it?"

"Yes!"

Percy took him to the elevator.

"Which one do I press?"

"The up arrow"

Garret oohed as it lit up. The elevator opened with people on it. Percy took Garret's hand and walked him on.

"Okay, Garret, we're going to the eighth floor, so press number eight!"

It lit up. Garret was in awe. The doors slid open again. Garret tried to walk off.

"Woah, not yet, Buddy! This is floor five! See that number in the corner? That tells us what floor we're on."

Garret nodded, no longer seeming tired.

The number 8 flashed up.

"We're here!"

Percy walked off the elevator, still guiding Garret.

"We're room number 806...Right there!"

Percy pointed. He got out his key card, inserting it into the lock. The door opened, and Garret ran inside, immediately jumping on the bed.

"Daddy! These beds are so soft! Why don't we have beds like these?"

"They're special hotel beds probably," Percy fibbed.

"Can I have this one?"

"Sure."

Garret looked around.

"Wait, there's only two beds. Where will Mommy sleep?"

Percy guffawed.

"Mommy and me can share the same bed!"

"That's weird!"

Percy looked perplexed, along with Thalia.

"Why, Sweetie? Your daddy and I do it all the time at home."

"You do? I thought you had seperate rooms."

"Why?"

Garret looked just as confused now.

"I don't know. I just did!"

"Oookay. Welp, let's go to bed!"

Percy tucked Garret in, then pulled off his own shirt and pants off. He slipped in beside Thalia.

"Garret's asleep...so..."

"Percy, you seriously cannot be thinking what I think you are. Garret's three feet away!"

Percy pursed his lips.

"True. Do you think you could muster up enough strength to massage my shoulders? It's been a long, tiresome day."

Thalia moved behind Percy.

"Fine, but it hasn't been that tiring."

"I love you"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

The next day, Percy took his family across the street. To Seaworld. It was literally 5 blocks down in walking distance.

"Okay, Garret, you ready to see some sea animals. They really love me, you you'll probably be able to pet a bunch of them."

Percy knew there was a slight risk of the animals being able to talk to Garret, so he would just have to tell them not to. There was already enough demigod presence being radiated. Having Garret know they truth would only strengthen the scent. They walked through security, making it into the park.

"Where to first, Garret? You decide."

"Can we just start here at the fwont and work towards the back, and then come back to the fwont?

"Of course. First stop, dolphin petting!"

"Stephan, Stephan, look!"

"Molmon, it's Lord Perseus!"

"Lord, Lord Perseus, over here!"

The dolphins chattered away. They sounded like normal clicking sounds to the other humans, but Percy understood clearly.

"Calm down, I'll pet everyone of you," Percy told them in his mind.

"My son is with me, Garret. Don't speak to him. He's not ready yet"

"Yes, our lord"

"Touch me first!"

Percy grinned.

After the day at Seaworld was over, Garret was sorely disappointed, wanting to stay nearly forever in the park. Then, Percy showed him the hotel's water slide. Percy set Garret on at the top, and let him go. What he didn't let Garret know, of course, was that he made the water go faster. Garret zipped around the turns, screaming in joy, as he finally flew off the end.

"Again, again!"

He giddily splashed in the pool.

"Come on in, Mommy!"

"I'm not really a water person," Thalia replied.

"But Daddy is! Wow, you two are like complete opposites!"

"Oh, you have no idea," she muttered. "Daddy'll get in with you"

As soon as she spoke, Percy did land in the chlorine water right next to his son.

"Come on, Thalia. Get in the water. I'm here, and it's a pool. Nothing to worry about. Besides, my dad likes you anyway. I'm more scared of yours."

Thalia thought for a moment.

"Why don't you make me, from right where you are."

Percy knew this was challenge. He couldn't use his powers while Garret was watching...

"Garret, turn around for a minute and close your eyes."

"Okay..."

He did. The moment his eyelids shut, a giant hand of water shot up, grabbing Thalia and dragging her in. Garret turned around when he heard the splash.

"Mommy!"

He swam to her as she gave Percy a dirty look.

"Hey, Mommy, why didn't you take off your coverup before jumping in?"

Percy gave her his lopsided grin.

All she could do was splash him.

Percy seemed extra jittery as they entered Magic Kingdom. He glanced at everything suspiciously, like it might jump out to kill them.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

Thalia could tell something was amiss with her husband.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I just...nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay"

Thalia knew better, but she let the topic drop.

"Daddy, can we ride Splash Mountain first?"

"Of course, why not?"

It took several attempts, however, Percy manage to squeeze into a "log" next to his family.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

They traveled through the wonderful tale of Briar Rabbit, ending up on top of a giant hill, where vultures awaited. They plummeted downwards, creating a very large splash. Percy added a little bit to it, ensuring that Thalia was soaked.

"Perseus Andrew Jackson!" She started, seeing that he and Garret weren't wet at all.

Percy just laughed.

AN the next chapter should dig VERY deeply into plot, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After four monster attacks, Thalia took the initiative to confront Percy.

"Percy, you have to tell me what's going on here. You know I can help."

"I know you can, I just don't need you to worry."

"Percy! I'm already worrying. You've had four monster attacks just today, and I can feel a presence here. What are you looking for?"

Percy glanced around nervously.

"Okay, listen. I happened to have a run in with Hades. He actually had a break-through on Gaea's plan. I know he isn't the most reliable, but Gaea has the ability to make people insane. She needs a demigod heir from each of the big three. If she can have them sacrificed, she will be able to have enough power to make the gods go crazy. If they can't fight, she can easily take over the world."

Thalia thought it over.

"It seems like a bit of a stretch... and what does that have to do with Disney?

"Well, Walt Disney was a demigod. He had this built on an ancient burial ground. There's a book here that contains the secret to keeping the world safe. Now I'm basing half this on Annabeth trivia, and the other on Hades' words. Only Hades can use the book, but only a demigod can retrieve it. That's what he needs us-me mainly- for."

The bathroom door opened, and Garret walked out.

"Daddy, guess what? There's a secret hole in the bathroom floor. There was a book in it. You want to see it?"

Thalia's and Percy's eyebrows raised. If that was the book...it was too easy. Percy walked in, and found the book. It was! This had to be a trap... At that moment, Disney World vanished. Percy felt the book fly out of his hands. He was falling. He looked over and saw Thalia next to him. Where was Garret? He crash-landed beforenhe could answer his own question.

"Perseus, thank you ever so much for this book"

Hades stood, somewhat regally, at his throne.

"Gaea has been waiting for you."

With that, Percy's vision blacked out.

A/N short, but y'all deserved an update, plus I'm not going to have wi-fi this week. So, I'll have a better update with twists and turns sometime next week hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Daddy! Mommy!" Garret wailed.

He looked all around the park, calling out their names.

"Somebody help me! M-my pawents left me!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks. It had been almost three hours. They had just disappeared. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth. It was one of the biggest hands Garret had ever seen-rough and scratchy, too.

"You've gotta shut up, kid"

"Wh-who are you?"

The man ignored his question, chewing on a toothpick.

"You're distressed, that's making your scent stronger. And from the demigods you came from...I may hate them, but they're powerful."

Garret studied the scar on the man's cheek. Scent? Powerful?

"Do you know where my Daddy is?"

The man took off his dark sunglasses, and stared at Garret. Nuclear bombs seemed to be going off in his eyes.

"They haven't told you, have they?"

"Told me what?" Garret sniffed

"Di immortales, boy! I at least thought Zeus' daughter would have the intelligence. Listen, kid. You ever heard of the Greek gods?"

Percy groaned, taking in his surroundings. He was in a giant cage. Thalia was on the other side, waking at the same time.

"Percy? Where are we?"

Percy looked around some more, more intently this time. He swallowd hard, then opened his mouth to answer. However, he was cut off.

"Why you're in the dark part of Hades of course!"

The voice had a sleepyness to it. Unmistakingly Gaea.

Thalia growled.

"Gaea, what did you do with Garret?"

"Nothing, I only wanted his parents. You see, if I have one child from each of the major Olympians, I can sacrifice them. Then, I will have the power to rise, even stronger then I was before. I will be able to destroy the minds of the gods. They won't know who they are. They will be powerless!"

"And Hades agreed to this?"

Here Gaea paused, a smirk forming on her face.

"I didn't give him all the details on the sacrifice."

She swept her hand, and Percy could see more cages, each with multiple demigods, or just one.

Leo Valdez, Clairesse La Rue, Travis Stoll, Piper Mc. Lean, to name a few. Percy scanned all the cages, until his eyes rested on the last one... no, that was impossible. Percy tensed, and sucked in air quickly. Thalia noticdd, and followed his gaze. She too, let out a gasp.

The man was still talking.

"... so that's about the jist of it."

Garret pondered over this new information for a moment.

"So which god is your parent then?"

The man laughed. It sounded evil without trying. The long scar on his cheek helped seem that much more creepy.

"None of 'em, kid. I'm Ares, god of war."

"But if you're the god of war, don't you want a big battle?"

Ares seemed very put out.

"Your dad asked the same freakin' question... at least you're not old enough to understand. Look, if Gaea-the evil mom I was telling you about- rises, then the gods will be destroyed. As much as I hate some of them, I can't really let that downfall happen. It's sort of like dominoes, kid. Knock the first one over, they all fall down. Now, you and I are gonna kick some earth mother's grass."

He grinned.

"I've been waiting a while to use that one."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A light at the end of the tunnel you will see.

The words from the prophecy flooded back into Percy's mind. He wondered if it could be a double meaning. He looked into the adjacent cage again, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Annabeth.

"Gaa, how do you plan on sacrificing her? S-she's dead already."

Gaea laughed.

"She never died Percy. I sent the car after you on the night you proposed. The bullets are another of my creation. They stop a heartbeat, but keep you alive. You-and the doctors- adbandoned her side after you figured all was lost. I mean, you nearly killed her yourselves trying to recesitate her."

All the demigods looked at Percy, lumps forming in their throats. Gaea was playing her cards perfectly. She had all the aces. But, Gaea forgot she was was playing with Percy Jackson. He always carried an ace up his sleeve.

"What are we going to do?"

Garret was asking the same question a lot. Only because, however, Ares resfused to answer. Finally, Ares caved.

"Look, kid. I'm the god of war. If I want to tell you where we're going, then I can tell you where we're going. If you have to know, I'm taking you to a camp. For kids like you. Gaea might have what she needs, but even Gaea herself is restricted by time. She can't make the sacrifice until next week."

Garret squrimed.

"How do you even know this is, well, you know, really happening?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, informed the last council that she believed that's what would happen. Zeus decreed we should wait, since gods can interfere with mortals so much, but some of us disagreed. That's why I'm here."

They continued in silence until they reached a small, wooden arch with Greek letters written on it.

"Camp Half-Blood." Garret mused

"What's a Half-Blood?"

Ares snorted.

"You're even more dense than I am! Half mortal, half god. Use your brain, kid. This is where you can get proper training for the upcoming fight. They can teach you to use a sword, bow and arrows, anything you need."

"But Daddy already taught me to use a sword."

Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? Come on in. You and I are going to talk to Chiron."

Ares led the way to a very Big House.

Percy shakily stood up. He walked to the edge of the cage, and peered over the edge. Nothing. Literally nothing-just eternal darkness. He tried the cage bars. Breakable. Gaea had chosen a good spot in Tatarus. The only other visible object attatched to a piede of ground was the giant fire pit. Most likely what Gaea was planning to use to sacrfice them. Percy didn't understand how you could sacrifice to yourself, but Gaea really felt intent on doing so.

"Oh, and Perseus? I think you left theses in your sock drawer by accident!"

Gaea smiled sweetly and flicked her finger. Three pairs of glowing, knit socks appeared. Everyone else gasped.

Ares personally escorted Garret into the camp. Seasoned demigods became slightly frightened. New ones developed the fear as he passed. He had that effect on people. Soon, he had a crowd following him. Chiron was on the porch talking with Connor Stoll until he saw Chiron. He turned, and did a Centaur sort of bow.

"Lord Ares. To what do we owe your visit?"

"No need for formalities. This kid, right here. He's Jackson's."

Chiron nodded

"Yes, but where are... Di immortales... them too? Did they disappear, my Lord?"

Ares nodded.

"Call an emergency meeting. And tell the campers you'll have a guest speaker today."

A/N two updates, since you had to wait so long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Garret looked around at everyone. There were so many! He could barely count them all. They all seemed to be whispering about him, nudging each other and pointing. Ares raised a sword, and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Garret Jackson. Yes, Percy Jackson's son. I realize a lot of your campers have gone missing. His parents are the same. Gaea has a plan very simliar to her one last time. She needs the blood of the demigods in order to make the Olympians, and the minor gods that have sided with them, to go crazy. That way, if she doesn't have enough power to rise, when she does she'll have no resistance. I am taking Garret here to assist me in defeating her. Anyone who wants to go, come fight me."

Ares waited.

"No one? That's about right."

One camper shouted, "What about the kid? You make him fight you?!"

Ares glared.

"You don't think I'm gonna make him, do you? Garret, draw your weapon."

Garret gulped, and reached into his pants. He pulled out a pen. His dad's pen.

*flashback*

"Mom! I hate trying on new pants!"

"Please, Garret, this is a pair I really need you to wear!"

Her tone froze Garret. It wasn't mean, or irritated, it was desperate-almost as if she mght die if he didn't try them on. Her facial expression conveyed the same.

"Yes M'am. But only because I love you."

Thalia laughed, her worried expression fading.

He slipped his feet in.

"Good, they fit"

Thali relaxed.

"Garret, whenever you're in trouble, a pen will appear in this pocket. It'll be your daddy's. Just uncap it, and think about water. Can you do that for me, honey?"

"Yes."

"I love you"

She kissed his head.

*end flashback*

Garret wondered how she knew he'd be wearing this pair of pants. Oh, well. He uncapped the pen, closed his eyes and thought: water.

Percy couldn't believe it. Annabeth. Alive. Here.

"Yes, Persues. I used a little bit of Metalikó sleep. Sleeping Metal. She never died. Ha ha! You married Thalia while engaged to Annabeth. Tsk tsk. That is very unlike you Perseus"

Percy could barely take it.

"I swear, on all the gods, the river Styx, and my own life, that I will kill you!"

His eyes seethed with anger as thunder rumbled.

"But Perseus, soon the gods will be no more. And I no you can't save your friends in time to be able to kill me. She flicked her hand, and Thalia's part of the cage opened beneath her.

A/N school has started back, so look for updates on the weekends.


	11. Chapter 11

The sword came crashing down on Garret's head. He raised his own blade to deflect it. Ares quickly stabbed inward. Garret jumped back. Next, the god of war jabbed, then swiftly pulled up, slicing open Garret's cheek. Garret reached up, feeling the warm blood. It made him mad... suddenly, he felt his gut twisting and lurching around. Without warning, water shot forth from the ground, drowning Ares. After he finished choking, Ares stood up.

"And that's why he's going with me. Anyone else?"

"Wait, did I make that water appear"

All he got for an answer was a grin.

Percy watched horrified as his wife fell into the darkness. Gaea swept her hand, and the chasm was illuminated. There was, in fact, a giant altar directly underneath them. Thalia hit the cement hard. She sat up, dazily.

"My first sacrifice," Gaea crowed.

Gaea materialized a knife, and grabbed Thalia's hair, pulling her head back. In Greek, she muttered,

"Oh god of the Universe, accept my offering"

With that, she slit Thalia's throat, and let the woman crumple.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Percy let loose a torrent of cursing.

"ROT IN TATARUS FOREVER YOU ROTTEN BASTARD! I HOPE TO ALL THE OTHER GODS THAT YOU ***** DIE AS PAINFULLY AS POSSIBLE, COME BACK, AND DIE OVER AGAIN, YOU BI***!"

Tears streamed down his face. Gaea just laughed. The other demigods looked just as pained-Nico even as angry as him.

"Nothing is going to stop me now, Perseus. My first offering has been accepted. Now you all need to be easy to catch."

She pointed at them, and every demigod was somehow in one cage. About this time, Annabeth stirred.

"Wha- Where am-?" The she saw Percy, oblivious to the other people, or Gaea.

"Oh gods, Percy!"

She lunged for him, and held him around the neck.

"Did I say yes?"

And then, she kissed him. Percy could have stayed like that forever, but he knew he couldn't. He stopped kissing. Annabeth pulled back.

"Percy, what's wro-"

Now, she seemed to understand where they were.

"Oh gods, Percy, are we... What's going on?"

Percy was about to tell her, when Gaea cut him off.

"You are my prisoners, Wisdom's daughter. Oh and by the way, Perseus married someone else."

"What?"

She wheeled around.

"Percy, is that-"

She noticed the ring on his finger.

"My gods, Percy, why? W-who?"

Percy had never seen Annabeth like this. Tears were beginning to start, and she had the most disappointed expression. Love. If he had ever doubted that someone loved him, he saw love Annabeth's face. He swallowed.

"It's not what you think, Annabeth."

"Oh, it's not?"

Her voice had an edgy, sarcastic tone. No doubt Gaea would have killed them, had she not found this drama amusing. Nico spoke up.

"Annabeth, it's true. You were dead. At least we thought you were. I could see your spirit for days, Percy was dvastated. He litterly sat at home in his underwear drinking. Not kidding. We had to snap him out of it. However, after about a week, your spirit just disappeared. I never told Percy, and I wish I had. He eventually moved on, but it wasn't until a good three years after that incident."

"Wait, I-I was dead?"

"No, Gaea captured your essence with Greek sleeping metal."

"So w-who did Percy marry, then?"

"I married Thalia," Percy cut back in.

"Oh! And where is she?"

Percy gulped, and pointed.

"Oh, gods..."

Annabeth turned away.

"Okay, enough of this drama. Let's break some more morale."

Gaea reached in the cage, and plucked out Annabeth. She brought her to the sacrifice table, and did the same way she did Thalia, despite Percy's curses. Percy slumped against the cage. What did he have left to live for? He sobbed. Then, he noticed something-something far away. Garret. Oh gods... The Oracle's words came back to him.

A light at the end of the tunnel you'll see.

Garret.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I see my Daddy!" Garret exclaimed, while Ares held him back.

"Hold it, Kid, as much as I love fighting, we need a strategy. We're in Tatarus, and I know your dad's been here before. He barely made it."

Then, Ares said the most philisophical thing he had ever spoken.

"The Prophecy says that you're the light."

Gaea continued her evil smile.

"Ah, Perseus, your spirit is merely a thread now, and I hold the scissors."

She snapped and a screen appeared, showing news footage of a wrecked car. A very familiar Prius. The anchor was speaking.

"This car, owned by the Blofis family crashed today, carrying two passengers-Mr. And Mrs. Blofis. They are confirmed dead. No one knows how the car..."

Percy let out a scream that scared everyone. Even Gaea flinched. His eyes seethed with anger.

"I will kill you, slowly, and painfully."

"But Persues, why bother? Everyone who ever loved you is dead. What is there to live for? Surrender! End your pain! Your suffering!"

Percy slumped, going over it in his head. What did he have to live for? They were dead. His mom, Thalia,... Annabeth. He didn't know what to do. Then, he felt a hand on his. He looked up through bleary eyes to see Hazel Levesque. A face he hadn't see for a while. Memories came flooding back to him. What was he thinking? He had people that loved him, and he loved other people. Garret, for crying out loud! He wiped his eyes. He uncapped Riptide, and rallied his troops. Much to Gaea's discontent.

Garret jumped back when he heard his dad scream. Since when did he scream like that? It truly terrefied him.

"I take that back, kid. Screw this. We attack. If Perseus is yelling like that... Styx."

Ares jumped into the chasm, floating in mid-air.

"Jump!"

Garret did, finding himself also flying. He couldn't help but grin. He reached inside his pocket for his sword. Where was it? He looked over, and saw his dad holding it? How did that happen? He didn't bother to answer that, and hurried after Ares.

Percy mustered all his strength, and pried open the cords that held his cage doors together. He let out a battle cry, and jumped at Gaea. He plunged his sword into her body.

"I am earth Persues! Anything you do to me affects the world. That single stab was and earthquake! You know this! Destroy me and the earth is destroyed!"

Percy had hardly thought about that as Gaea's minions poured forth to kill the other demigods. While Percy was distracted in thought, Gaea through him away onto a ledge. He moaned, clutching his head. Garret appeared beside him.

"Daddy!"

Garret's hands wrapped around his neck. Percy wept again.

""Oh gods," Percy whispered. "Garret, I love you."

"I know Daddy, but there's no way out of here. Ares has scanned the entire place. We can't escape unless G-Ge- that woman is dead."

Percy cursed and surveyed the scene. Demigods were falling everywhere. Matt, Charles, Amy... so many he couldn't process them anymore. There was no winning. Gaea and her stupid sacrifices. Sacrifices... Percy knealt down beside his son.

"Garret, I love you more than anything or anyone else on this earth right now."

"What about Mommy?"

Percy choked back a sob.

"Sh-she's d-dead, Garret."

Percy had never been great at making things softer, so he just said it bluntly.

"W-what?"

Garret's face contorted to pain, sobs convulsing his body

"N-no! S-she's not!"

Percy could no longer control his tears.

"And Garret, it may be a while until you understand what I'm about to do, but no matter what, I want you to know one thing. I love you."

He gave Garret a giant hug. Then, he turned and jumped.

Percy closed his eyes as he fell. He grunted when he made contact with ground. He opened his eyes to see the bodies of Thalia and Annabeth lying beside him. He swallowed, and picked up the sacrificial knife.

Ares watched Percy jumped, and cursed. He would have stopped him, but he knew it was the only way. He noticed Garret staring in horror. Di immortales. He could at least save Garret.

Percy's voice rang out across Tatarus.

"I Percy Jackson, sacrifice myself to Chaos for the slumber of Gaea!"

He brought the knife to his neck, and cut his throat. His last view of the world was Garret. A light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm coming," he murmered.

Garret cried.

"DADDY! NO!"

He tried to jump after him, but Ares held him back.

"No, kid, he did his part, look."

Gaea, without warning, disappeared in an explosion of dirt. The Fates appeared. Garret had heard stories of them before. They adorned his parent's feet, and some other woman's feet with glowing socks. Then the bodies vanished as well. The Fates came up to him. He backed up. They held up a pair of socks. They were the same size he had.

"These were for you, but your father has taken your place. The first demigod to change Fate. Your father was the most powerful demigod ever. Follow after him and remember his words."

With that, the socks went up in flames. All around, the demigods turned to look at the altar, and bowed their heads. Garret still sobbed.

A/N I know, oh my gods, that's the end! That was terrible! Don't worry, there's still a chapter left. And just to let you know, this is probably the saddest chapter you will ever read in one of my stories. Now don't complain.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Years later...

Garret walked to the end of the pier. He took the stone in his hand, and skipped in across the water. When it stopped, he willed the water to shoot back, and he skipped it again. He turned and leaned against the rail. Camp Half-Blood was thriving. There were more campers than ever before. He ran his hand across the fresh wood-across the freshly carved letters.

In Memory of

Perseus Andrew Jackson

(Percy)

Son of Posideon, Defeater of the Titans, Gaea, the Giants

And every Greek monster that ever existed

A bit boastful, perhaps, but completely true. Garret swallowed back tears. A hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Annabeth!" He exclaimed.

His daughter. Named after his father's first love.

She giggled.

"I snucked up on you thwough the water!"

"Yes you did! Where's your brother Percy? And where's Thalia?"

"There wif Mommy!"

He scooped her up.

"Well let's go see Mommy, then."

"Daddy, can you tell us what gwandad was wike?"

Garret sucked in a breath.

"He won't be forgotten. I was his light."

He stopped, and turned to look off the dock once more.

"And he is mine."


End file.
